


Диагноз: трудоголик

by Aylona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: Бесконечная работа, работа, работа... И о себе и своем здоровье задумываешься только тогда, когда вдруг почувствуешь какой-то разлад. Но увы – к тому времени будет слишком поздно...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Диагноз: трудоголик

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик 2009 года. Просто легкий текст, который ни на что не претендует.

Поначалу никто ничего не подозревал.

Никто ничего не подозревал, когда Ирука приходил на работу с красными глазами. Все качали головами и жалели бедного не выспавшегося чунина, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, отправлялись по своим делам.

Никто ничего не подозревал, когда Ирука постепенно перестал здороваться со знакомыми на улице — просто проходил мимо, мазнув по их лицам рассеянным взглядом. Все качали головами и жалели беднягу-трудоголика: так заработался, что ничего вокруг не замечает! И отправлялись по своим делам.

Никто ничего не подозревал, когда Ирука стал путать знакомых и называть их чужими именами: «Котетсу, дай мне ту бумагу! А, ты Изумо? Все равно дай мне ту бумагу!» Да и действительно: что в этом странного? Подумаешь, спутал, со всеми бывает.

Но в один прекрасный день прозрели мгновенно все.

– Какаши-сан, неужели вы принесли мне отчет? — улыбнулся учитель подошедшему гению Конохи. Тот молча протянул листок. — О, и даже не за позапрошлую, а за прошлую миссию? Завтра снег пойдет…

– Ирука-сенсей, — перебил его немало озадаченный Хатаке. — Это миссия от первого числа. Прошлая миссия у меня была девятнадцатого.

– Да? — Ирука снова просмотрел листок. Поморгал, потер переносицу и, сдвинув брови, вгляделся в строчки. — А здесь разве не девятнадцатое число стоит?

Хатаке от греха подальше забрал у него лист и просмотрел его сам. Среди его обычных закорючек число «1» красовалось вполне заметно.

– Ирука-сенсей. — Какаши внимательно посмотрел на учителя. Тот вопросительно поднял брови. — Там первое число.

– Да? О… — только и сказал Ирука.

Хатаке отложил отчет, склонился к нему и, стянув с шарингана хитай, некоторое время вглядывался ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на то, как испуганно учитель вжимается в спинку кресла. Затем натянул хитай обратно, разогнулся и задумчиво потер подбородок.

– Ирука-сенсей. — В голосе — ни капли насмешки, только едва уловимая обеспокоенность. — Я бы на вашем месте сходил к Тсунаде, и как можно быстрее. Лучше всего — прямо сейчас. Вам это необходимо.

– Но я не могу… — Ко всеобщему удивлению, Ируке не потребовались объяснения, зачем ему к Тсунаде, он только потерянно оглядел заваленный свитками, отчетами и тетрадями стол и поднял на Хатаке отчаянный взгляд: мол, сам видишь, насколько я «не могу» и почему.

– Котетсу и Изумо вас подменят. — Тон, каким отдают приказы. — Идите.

И Ирука, как это ни странно, краснея и растерянно улыбаясь, встал и вышел из кабинета распределения миссий. Какаши задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, потирая подбородок.

– Что это значит, Какаши? — раздался наконец чей-то возмущенный и недоумевающий голос. Его тут же поддержали другие.

Какаши взял со стола свой отчет и сунул под нос первому, кто попался под руку, — Асуме.

– Скажи, сколько тебе нужно выпить, чтобы увидеть в единице девятнадцать? — поинтересовался он. Асума быстро пробежал глазами отчет и вынес вердикт:

– Даже при учете твоего ужасного почерка — литров пять, не меньше.

– Вот и я о том же, — кивнул Какаши. Оглядел недоумевающих дзенинов и наконец, спустя пару секунд, снизошел до объяснений: — Наш дорогой и горячо любимый Ирука-сенсей ничего не видит дальше собственного носа. В прямом смысле слова.

***

А в это время в кабинете Тсунаде творилось нечто невообразимое. Пятая Хокаге рвала, метала и крушила все, до чего только могла дотянуться. Посреди устроенного ею хаоса стоял пунцово-красный Ирука и старательно разглядывал мысы своих ботинок.

– Как ты мог?! — кричала на него Хокаге. — Почему раньше ко мне не пришел?! 

– Я не думал, что это важно… — невнятно пробормотал учитель, еще ниже опуская голову. — Думал, пройдет…

– Пройдет?! — Ох, лучше бы он этого не говорил. — Когда это испорченное зрение само собой восстанавливалось?! Ирука, о чем ты думал?!

Вопрос был риторический, то есть ответа не требовал. Хокаге и сама знала, о чем он думал. О своих ненаглядных детишках из Академии и об их домашних работах, о кипах тетрадок с сочинениями, которые необходимо было проверить к завтрашнему дню, и об учебных планах, обязательных к составлению и регулярному заполнению. Об отчетах вечно непоседливых шиноби, которые каждый день удивляли его корявостью почерков и легкомысленным отношением, о своей любимой возне с бумажками, из-за которой он постоянно задерживался допоздна, о разборе документов, подкинутых щедрой Тсунаде, и еще о недавно приобретенном хобби — переписывании ветхих документов из архива на новую бумагу каллиграфическим учительским почерком. Работа с бумагами, с утра до вечера, дикое напряжение, невероятная, немыслимая для нормального человека нагрузка, постоянный недосып — все это в конце концов сказалось на самой уязвимой части тела. На глазах.

– У тебя минус больше, чем у Эбису! — разорялась Тсунаде. — Ты же дальше своего носа не видишь!

– Не вижу, — покаянно кивнул Ирука. Он сам это заметил уже давно. Просто однажды обратил внимание на то, что не может, как ни старается, разглядеть в толпе лица знакомых и узнает их скорее по одежде, цвету волос и манере ходить, чем в лицо. Говорить об этом он никому не стал, и впрямь надеясь, что это временное явление, стоит только дать глазам отдых — и все пройдет. Но с каждым днем становилось все хуже, и вот, в результате…

Тсунаде злобно зыркнула на него и вернулась за свой стол.

– Я освобождаю тебя от работы в Академии и штабе, — резко сказала она. Ирука вскинул голову.

– Хокаге-сама, но как же…

– Никаких «но», — отрезала та. — Ты мне нужен здоровый, Ирука, а с таким зрением ты никуда не годишься. Удивляюсь, как кто-нибудь из твоих учеников еще не прибил тебя удачно пущенным кунаем, ты же сейчас и его не увидишь, пока он тебе в голову не воткнется. Генма тебя заменит, Котетсу с Изумо, думаю, тоже справятся. Будешь сидеть дома, пить таблетки, капать капли и молить всех богов, чтобы твое зрение еще не было утрачено безвозвратно. Никакого чтения, никакой нагрузки на глаза, понял? Кроме того, никакой физической нагрузки вообще. Не вздумай изматывать себя тренировками, знаю я тебя! Никакого чтения, никаких тренировок.

– Но, Хокаге-сама, что же я буду делать? — Казалось, еще немного — и Ирука расплачется.

– Не знаю, — огрызнулась Тсунаде. — Но это единственный способ вернуть тебе способность хотя бы читать нормально. Ты и так до конца жизни, скорее всего, будешь ходить в очках. А поэтому о тяжелых и опасных миссиях можешь забыть. Академия отныне — твой единственный путь.

Ирука смотрел в пол и тяжело дышал. Так из последних сил дышит выброшенная на берег рыба.

Тсунаде взяла листок и быстро чиркнула что-то в нем.

– Вот тебе рецепт. — Она положила листок на край стола и взялась за какие-то свои бумаги. — Зайдешь в больницу, там тебе выдадут лекарства на первое время и очки. Иди.

Ирука будто машинально подчинился приказу — взял листок и на негнущихся ногах вышел.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Тсунаде отшвырнула бумагу и, облокотившись на стол, сжала виски. «Дурак», — сквозь зубы процедила она. С медицинской точки зрения, так оно и было. Ирука только усугубил свое положение тем, что так поздно пришел на осмотр. Теперь ему нельзя было вылечиться до конца. И единственное, что радовало Тсунаде, — так это то, что теперь он точно никуда из Академии не денется.

Только хиленькая это была радость. Ируку жаль. Как бы там ни было.

***

Этим вечером случилось небывалое. Ирука пришел в ближайший к своему дому бар и напился — впервые за последние несколько лет.

Пьяный Ирука представлял собой интересное зрелище. Он сидел за стойкой бара и, сведя брови к переносице, рассматривал лежащие перед ним очки. С периодичностью примерно в две минуты подносил к губам чашечку с саке, залпом выпивал и наливал снова, осушив таким образом три четверти бутылки в одиночку. Оставшуюся четверть цедил потихоньку случившийся в том же баре Хатаке. Они сидели вместе полтора часа и не произнесли за это время ни слова. Ирука молча напивался, совершенно не обращая внимания на соседа. Похоже, сейчас он ни на что не смог бы обратить внимания — даже если бы Девятихвостый снова напал на деревню, не факт, что он бы на это как-нибудь отреагировал. При этом пьяным Ирука не выглядел, и если бы Какаши своими глазами не видел, как пустела бутылка, он бы ни за что не поверил, что Ирука выпил хоть каплю. Отрешенное выражение лица, пустые глаза, точные, размеренные движения. И только когда бутылка опустела и Ирука, решив, видимо, что задача выполнена, попытался подняться, саке наконец дало о себе знать: колени учителя немедленно подогнулись, и если бы не Какаши, лежать бы ему на полу.

– Я пьян, — тихо сообщил Ирука, опять же, совершенно трезвым голосом.

Какаши молча взвалил его на себя и донес до дома. Там он уложил его в кровать, некоторое время наблюдал, как учитель зябко кутается в покрывало, под нос бормоча: «Спасибо», и отворачивается к стенке, затем положил на прикроватную тумбочку злосчастные очки и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Следующий день не принес Ируке ничего хорошего. Утро началось с дикой головной боли и дикого же сушняка, а также с ливня за окном, не прекращающегося весь день. Ирука оказался заперт в квартире и готов был выть от тоски. Все, за что бы он ни брался, содержало в себе ненавистное «нельзя»: книги читать — нельзя, телевизор смотреть — нельзя, тренироваться — нельзя. Даже выйти на улицу проветриться — и то нельзя, точнее, можно, но с риском немедленно заболеть. В результате Ирука целый день занимался уборкой квартиры, а вечер просидел на кухне, медитируя перед чайником, и почти безостановочно пил чай, по прошествии определенного времени чередуя его с таблетками. Лег спать он рано, предварительно закапав глаза.

На второй день он подскочил в шесть утра, как всегда, на работу, но, вспомнив, что идти никуда не надо, лег обратно и не без труда, но снова уснул. Проснувшись в два часа дня, он понял, что спать ему определенно нравится. Закапал глаза, выпил таблетки и снова стал ходить по квартире. Потом сел на подоконник и принялся смотреть на дождь. Воистину: за тем, как льется вода, можно следить бесконечно. Вечер подкрался незаметно, и Ирука, совершив ритуал с таблетками и каплями, лег спать.

На третий день началась ломка. Трудоголизм — это самая настоящая болезнь, лечится которая исключительно приучением к здоровому отдыху. Поначалу ломка неизбежна, как при избавлении от любой зависимости. Ирука чувствовал, что медленно, но верно сходит с ума. Все время казалось, что ему нужно что-то сделать, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что. Одновременно понимая, что делать ему ничего не нужно, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что что-то забыл. К концу дня он совершенно измучил сам себя этой паранойей, и возможность лечь наконец спать стала настоящим избавлением.

Проснувшись утром четвертого дня и увидев за окном все тот же дождь, Ирука по-настоящему взвыл. Этот день был самым невыносимым. Бедный учитель-трудоголик метался по квартире, не зная, чем себя занять. В результате он снова обосновался на кухонном подоконнике и, прикрыв глаза, стал вспоминать свои лекции. Вскоре, однако, этого оказалось недостаточно, и Ирука стал рассказывать их вслух. Перед глазами стояли лица учеников, и Ирука улыбался, чувствуя, наконец, себя нужным. И только когда он вынырнул в реальность и обнаружил, что четыре часа подряд рассказывал соседней стенке особенности применения того или иного оружия, а самое главное — отвечал на вопросы, которые, надо полагать, эта самая стенка ему задавала, Ирука понял, что окончательно сошел с ума.

На пятый день его отпустило. Кризис, похоже, был пройден, и Ирука почувствовал себя несколько лучше. На настроении сказалось и то, что он стал в кои-то веки высыпаться. По достоинству оценив давно позабытое ощущение под названием «выспался», Ирука решил, что все же не стоило себя так перегружать работой и лишаться из-за нее сна. Скрепя сердце, он признал, что и впрямь сильно переусердствовал в стремлении быть нужным и полезным своей деревне, совершенно забыв при этом о себе и собственном элементарном здоровье. И, желая как можно быстрее покончить с разборками с самим собой, он решил, что в будущем будет все-таки относиться к себе внимательнее. В конце концов, с такими темпами он не только глаз лишится, и тогда уж о миссиях точно можно будет забыть.

Миссии. Ирука стиснул чашку с чаем. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз на них ходил. Когда это было? В начале этого года? Или уже в прошлом? Ирука вздохнул. Он понимал, что хороших учителей мало, каждым из них дорожили, каждого берегли, а его, Ируку, берегли вовсе в добровольно-принудительном порядке. Иногда у бедняги создавалось впечатление, что если понадобится — Тсунаде ошейник на него наденет и к двери Академии прикует, чтобы он никуда не сбежал. А хотел бы он сбежать? Ирука тоскливо посмотрел в окно. Да, иногда, наверное, хотел бы. Когда очередной дзенин, сдавая ему отчет, в порыве праведного гнева бросал «да что вы-то в миссиях понимаете!», а в глазах читалось «тыловая крыса», — да, Ирука очень хотел сбежать. Взять самую далекую миссию и уйти — так, чтобы не возвращаться по меньшей мере год. Чтобы все поняли и признали…

Ирука немного натянуто улыбнулся на эти детские мысли. Нет, он взрослый человек и прекрасно понимает, что его работа нужнее и важнее, может быть, иной дзенинской. Только вот от этого понимания легче не становилось. Потому что он сам — да, понимал, но понимал ли еще кто-то? Коллеги-учителя, сталкивающиеся с теми же проблемами, да Хокаге — вот, собственно, весь список тех, с кем можно поделиться своими горестями с надеждой на понимание. Да только мало этого было. Так хотелось общего признания, да что там признания — хотя бы простого уважения, а вместо этого… Вместо этого он вынужден был каждый день кивать в ответ на презрительные взгляды в отделе распределения миссий, сохранять железное спокойствие, втолковывая дзенинам-родителям, в чем именно их чадо не право, и улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться без конца, пряча за улыбкой вой и оскал…

Ирука тряхнул головой, сполз с облюбованного подоконника на кухне и ушел в комнату. Взгляд напоролся на очки, лежащие на тумбочке в окружении лекарств. Ирука присел на кровать, глядя на них, как на злейших врагов. «Ладно… Все равно когда-нибудь придется привыкать», — наконец решился он, отставил чашку и, взяв очки, подошел к зеркалу. Аккуратно надел, заправил дужки за уши и поднял взгляд.

Из зеркала на него смотрел симпатичный молодой человек с серьезными, немного обреченными кофейно-карими глазами и шрамом на переносице, едва-едва прикрытым тонкой оправой очков. Щеки у человека заметно запали, волосы в хвосте сбились и торчали во все стороны. Ирука криво усмехнулся отражению — то, конечно, так же скривило губы в ответ, — и, стянув ленту с волос, покрутил головой, чтобы они легли на плечи. Склонил голову на бок, рассматривая себя. Определенно, в сочетании с очками распущенные волосы выглядели… интересно. «Представляю, что будет, если я приду в таком виде на работу». Ирука впервые за последние несколько дней искренне улыбнулся и взял расческу.

Пока расчесывался, Ирука успел с немалым удовольствием и удивлением заметить, насколько четче он стал видеть окружающий мир. Если главным минусом очков для шиноби было само их наличие, то это же было главным плюсом для человека. Ирука мог в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть свое зеркало — до последней, почти незаметной трещинки по краю и интересного маленького заплыва в верхнем углу рамы. Отложив расческу и уже взяв ленту, чтобы убрать непослушные волосы в хвост, Ирука огляделся кругом. Мир изменился, причем изменился. Все, чего Ирука раньше просто не мог замечать, сейчас бросалось в глаза, будто радуясь возможности обратить на себя внимание хозяина. Удивление учителя было безграничным. Неужели существуют такие мелкие детали мироздания?.. 

И именно этот момент выбрал некто, чтобы позвонить ему в дверь. Ирука вздрогнул и радостно бросился открывать: последнюю неделю он изнывал не только от скуки, но и от одиночества, поскольку все друзья были либо заняты, либо сидели по домам — в такую-то погоду, а Наруто, его любимый ученик и почти сын, ушел на миссию.

За дверью стоял некто в маске, с копной торчащих во все стороны седых волос и лениво стряхивал с зонта дождевые капли.

– Какаши-сенсей? — не сдержал изумления Ирука. Это был последний человек в Конохе, которого он ожидал увидеть у себя на пороге.

Хатаке поднял на него взгляд… и замер. Так же, как и Ирука. Учитель в силу своей близорукости никогда раньше не мог рассмотреть Копирующего в полной мере, его внешность складывалась для него из темного пятна маски и хитая и светлого пятна волос. Зато сейчас он мог исправить это упущение. И вдруг обнаружил, что даже под маской при желании можно угадать тонкие, почти аристократически-точеные черты лица; что седые волосы лежат не беспорядочно и хаотично, как ему раньше казалось, а, что называется, в искусственно созданном художественном беспорядке, так, будто кто-то с особой тщательностью расчесывал по отдельности пряди и складывал их друг на друга; что единственный видимый глаз обладает интересной, чуть вытянутой формой, а в серой радужке плавают едва заметные голубые точки… Но вот глаз расширился, приподнялась изогнутая, почти как у девушки, бровь, и знакомый голос почему-то ниже, чем обычно, произнес:

– Ирука-сенсей…

Учитель вышел из ступора, встряхнулся и поспешно улыбнулся.

– Хатаке-сан, — произнес он. — Добрый… — Быстрый скептический взгляд на небо. — Добрый вечер… Проходите.

Ирука отошел от двери, давая дзенину войти. Тот помедлил, но переступил порог.

– Что вас привело ко мне? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался хозяин квартиры.

Хатаке улыбнулся. Ирука завороженно следил за тем, как растягиваются и шевелятся губы под почти облегающей маской. Раньше он ничего этого не видел…

– Я увидел вас в окне, — пояснил дзенин. — Решил справиться, как ваше самочувствие. Когда мы в последний раз виделись, вы были не в лучшей форме.

Ирука опустил взгляд и стремительно покраснел. Нет, за то, что он напился, стыдно не было. На тот момент ему это требовалось — просто чтобы отойти от шока без возможной истерики. Но вот за то, что Хатаке пришлось тащить его на себе, — за это было стыдно…

– Спасибо. — Тихий смущенный голос. — Мне уже… гм… уже лучше.

– Я вижу. — Ирука осторожно поднял взгляд. Хатаке смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался. — Как ваши глаза?

– Отдых определенно идет им на пользу. — Ирука тоже улыбнулся, но улыбка почти сразу сползла с его лица. Он поднял руку и щелкнул по оправе очков. — Но без этого я уже вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу обходиться.

– И хорошо. — Ирука удивленно поднял брови. А под маской собеседника — вновь улыбка. — Вам очень идут очки. Теперь вам придется отбиваться от поклонников.

Ирука не выдержал и засмеялся. Уж кем-кем, а объектом тайных воздыханий он себя никогда не чувствовал.

– Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, Хатаке-сан, — покачал головой Ирука, одновременно мысленно благодаря собеседника за то, что он так легко перевел неприятную тему в шутливую.

– Ма-а-а, Ирука-сенсей, вы себя видели в зеркало? — протянул Копирующий.

– Не далее как десять минут назад, — кивнул учитель и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. — Может, чаю, Хатаке-сан?

– Не откажусь, — качнул головой тот.

Спустя несколько минут они сидели в гостиной, пили чай и разговаривали. Ирука с необычайным энтузиазмом кинулся в разговор — за пять дней общения исключительно с собственным отражением он успел порядком соскучиться по живому диалогу. Что бы там о нем ни говорили, а одиночкой он не был никогда. Похоже, и сам Копирующий был немало удивлен подобной его активностью, но отвечал с той же живостью, с интересом рассматривая учителя. А тот откровенно наслаждался. С Хатаке оказалось довольно приятно и легко говорить, а также — очень интересно его слушать. Мысленно Ирука безумно жалел, что никогда раньше так близко не общался с гением Конохи, ограничиваясь встречами в комнате распределения миссий и дежурными фразами. Хотя, может, это все оттого, что он стосковался по людям?..

Да нет, мысленно опроверг свое предположение Ирука. Уж кого-кого, а себя он знал превосходно, разобраться в собственных чувствах и эмоциях ему никогда не составляло особого труда. Интересным диалог стал именно оттого, что это был Хатаке — со своей неподражаемо-ленивой манерой растягивать слова, хитро щурить глаз в улыбке, запускать руку в волосы, задумавшись, и выдавать длинное «ма-а-а!» по любому поводу. Раньше Ирука считал — да и, положа руку на сердце, не без оснований, — что интеллект Копирующего балансирует на грани низкого и среднего. Сейчас Хатаке это положение методично и терпеливо опровергал. Каждой фразой, буквально каждым словом, внимательно следя за тем, как учитель реагирует, будто боялся сказать что-то не то, и оттого подбирал слова необычайно тщательно. А Ирука млел, как всегда млел, разговаривая с умным человеком. И понимал, мысленно ужасаясь, что не испытывал этого ощущения уже очень и очень давно…

– Ирука-сенсей. — Учитель поднял голову, отрываясь уже от очередной чашки чая, и посмотрел на собеседника, показывая, что весь внимание. Хатаке помедлил. — Вам одиноко сейчас?

Ирука замер. Отвел взгляд и покатал чашку в ладонях.

– Сейчас — нет, — с усилием улыбнулся он. — Вы ведь со мной.

«А ведь и правда… — стукнуло вдруг в виски. — Ведь и правда — с ним не одиноко…»

– Я не о том. — Хатаке раздраженно убрал упавшую на глаз прядь волос. — Вы понимаете, о чем я. Вы одиноки, Ирука-сенсей?

Ирука сжал чашку в обеих ладонях, будто грея их несуществующим теплом уже давно остывшего чая. Рассеянно мотнул головой назад, отбрасывая волосы, и так же рассеянно подумал, что, обрадовавшись приходу Хатаке, забыл их собрать.

– Одиночество — странная вещь, Хатаке-сан, — наконец произнес он. — Вокруг тебя может быть целая толпа народу, а ты в ней — все равно одинок. Или, казалось бы, в абсолютной пустоте ты можешь чувствовать и поддержку, и помощь.

– Вы, Ирука-сенсей. — Хатаке понизил голос, повторяя свой вопрос. Ирука вздохнул.

– Я, пожалуй, из первой категории. — Он по-прежнему отводил и прятал глаза. 

– Почему?

Логичный вопрос. Ируку все любили, всем нравился трудолюбивый скромный чунин, с ним было интересно и приятно общаться. Так почему же он был одинок? Как так могло случиться?

– Есть такие люди… — Ирука будто машинально глотнул чай и снова покатал в ладонях кружку. — Есть такие люди, с которыми все любят обменяться несколькими вежливыми фразами и разойтись. Понимаете? У них можно спрашивать о делах и здоровье, не рискуя услышать никому не нужные жалобы и стенания. Они никогда не будут жаловаться, для окружающих у них всегда все хорошо. Они не нагружают других людей своими проблемами. С ними можно приятно пообщаться — самым поверхностным образом, получить положительные эмоции и разойтись. Для этого такие люди и существуют.

Это была его философия жизни. Никому не жаловаться, никому не навязываться, только улыбаться и заверять в хорошем настроении и самочувствии, не требуя более глубокого интереса к своей жизни. И мало кто замечал — если кто-нибудь это вообще хоть раз заметил, — что улыбка его становилась все грустнее и грустнее с каждым днем…

– И вы спокойно позволяете вами пользоваться?

Ирука поднял взгляд. О, похоже, он открыл для Хатаке сегодня невероятную тайну — таким удивленным и сдержанно возмущенным Ирука его еще не видел. И, опять-таки, не удержавшись, на секунду залюбовался.

– Кому-то ведь надо. — Ирука пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на свою чашку, чтобы скрыть плеснувшуюся на дне глаз горечь. — Кто-то пользуется, кто-то позволяет пользоваться. В этом тоже можно найти удовольствие.

– Боюсь, для этого нужно быть только таким убежденным альтруистом, как вы, Ирука-сенсей, — покачал головой Хатаке.

Ирука грустно улыбнулся, рассматривая плавающие в чашке чаинки.

– А что у меня есть, кроме моего альтруизма? — Он поднял голову и осмотрелся, как будто оценивал. — Мой дом, из которого иногда хочется сбежать, потому что он слишком большой для меня одного. Моя Академия, из которой хочется сбежать гораздо чаще, особенно когда родители учеников начинают возмущаться моими методами обучения. Моя работа в штабе, из которого хочется сбегать практически ежедневно. И еще пара очков в придачу. — Ирука засмеялся и тряхнул головой, позволяя волосам упасть на миг на лицо и снова откидывая их назад. Глянул на Хатаке и, желая замять тему, кивнул на его чашку. — Может, еще чаю поставить?

Хатаке кивнул, и Ирука, поднявшись, ушел на кухню ставить чайник. Копирующий ушел вслед за ним и встал в дверях, прислонившись к косяку плечом.

– Как вы можете так жить? — Тихий, задумчивый вопрос.

Ирука пожал плечами и машинально сел на подоконник. Скрестил ноги, поболтал ими в воздухе, совсем как ребенок.

– Как-то живу. — Он честно попытался выдавить улыбку, но попытка бездарно провалилась. Он вздохнул. — Раньше еще было все нормально и терпимо, а сейчас… сейчас совсем тошно будет.

И кто-то говорил, что не жалуется? А что он, с позволения сказать, сделал только что? Ирука отвернулся, закусив губу. Вечер на него всегда действовал угнетающе. Пустые вечера в пустой квартире, долгие и нудные — как он их ненавидел! Гораздо лучше было сидеть в пустом штабе, скрывшись за кипой тетрадок от собственной тоски…

– Почему, Ирука-сенсей?

– Потому что вот это, — Ирука вновь щелкнул по очкам пальцами, — навсегда лишило меня даже возможности ходить на ответственные миссии. На меня и так ваш брат дзенин смотрит как на последнюю блоху, а тут уж…

– Это неправда! — вспыхнул Хатаке.

– Неужели? — Внутренний голос призывал остановиться, но откровенность просто била ключом в душе, и остановиться стало невозможно. «Хатаке, что ты со мной сделал? Почему именно тебе сейчас так хочется выговориться?» — бессильно подумал учитель, глядя на выпрямившегося, будто в ожидании нападения, дзенина. — Какаши-сенсей, не хочу вам напоминать, но вы не раз и не два, сдавая отчеты, бросали, что я ни черта не понимаю в миссиях. А вы такой не один, и каждый из вас считает своим долгом, чуть что не так, ткнуть меня носом в мою профнепригодность. Я уж не говорю о том, что дзенины с завидной регулярностью ходят к директору Академии жаловаться, почему это их чадо обучает простой чунин. Как будто я в этом виноват, ей-богу…

Ирука вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Нет, злости он не ощущал, не мог ощущать, понимая, чем вызвано поведение каждого отдельно взятого дзенина. Говорят, понять — значит простить. И Ирука прощал, каждый день прощал, будто кто на него обет вселенского прощения наложил. Он не мог иначе, такой уж была его мягкая натура. Но тосковать и грустить этой натуре никто не запрещал. Вот Ирука и грустил. И если кто-то топит грусть в вине, то Ирука ее топил в работе…

– Простите, — нарушил молчание Хатаке. Ирука поднял на него глаза. Тот не сводил с него задумчивого взгляда. — Простите, Ирука-сенсей.

И почему создавалось впечатление, что он извиняется за всех своих собратьев сразу, за все, что натворил не только он сам, но и они?..

Ирука мгновенно смутился и покраснел, мучительно соображая, что теперь делать и как себя вести. Его спас чайник, начавший с наслаждением посвистывать. Ирука сполз с подоконника и выключил плиту.

– Пойдемте в комнату, — предложил он Хатаке, по своему обыкновению, мягко улыбнувшись.

Тот кивнул.

В гостиной, по большей части благодаря неожиданно чуткому и понимающему Хатаке, завязался снова легкий и приятный обоим разговор. Ирука удивлялся, но не мог сдержать благодарность неожиданному и приятному собеседнику за то, что он так спокойно переводит темы. Сам Ирука этого никогда не умел, да, по правде говоря, с трудом общался с людьми настолько близко — он всегда мучительно краснел, смеялся невпопад, говорил какую-то нелепицу от волнения и старался как можно быстрее раскланяться. Вежливый обмен официальными фразами был для него всегда спасительной маской, скрывающей полную беспомощность. Но с Хатаке все было иначе…

По мере разговора затронули самую больную сейчас для Ируки тему — то, как он проводит свое вынужденно свободное время.

– Никак, — вздохнул бедняга-учитель. На вопросительно приподнявшуюся бровь Хатаке он пояснил: — Мне ничего нельзя, ничего, что напрягало бы глаза. Ни читать, ни писать, ни тренироваться. Походил бы по деревне, но в такую погоду, сами понимаете, это не большое удовольствие.

– Музыка? — предложил Копирующий.

– Засыпаю. — Ирука покраснел, признаваясь в слабости. — Не могу долго слушать, только если на фоне и работая над чем-то. А если так просто — засыпаю сразу же.

Копирующий, казалось, о чем-то на минуту задумался, потирая подбородок.

– А если вам кто-то читает вслух, вы не засыпаете? — спросил он наконец.

Ирука пожал плечами и покачал головой — без всякой задней мысли, совершенно не понимая, к чему он клонит. О возможности того, что в следующую минуту предложил Хатаке, он даже мечтать бы не подумал.

А Копирующий отставил чашку, встал и подошел к стоявшему в гостиной книжному шкафу. Осмотрел собрание и с улыбкой оглянулся.

– Ну, Ирука-сенсей, выбирайте, что я вам сегодня буду читать?

И поскольку Ирука очень надолго лишился возможности разговаривать от этого вопроса, он выбрал книгу сам, сел на диван и открыл первую страницу.

…Два часа спустя они сидели на диване уже оба, с ногами и опершись друг на друга плечами. Хатаке читал вслух, Ирука слушал, задумчиво покусывая кончики длинных волос и, сам того не замечая, машинально заплетая их в косички. Голос Копирующего звучал очень четко в тишине квартиры, и Ирука впервые обратил внимание на то, до чего он красив. Глубокий, низкий, с далекой-далекой хрипотцой, когда Хатаке говорил тихо, и сразу приобретавший звонкость, когда он повышал тон. Множество интонаций, множество оттенков, граней, сторон этого голоса просто зачаровали Ируку, он слушал, не шевелясь и стараясь не пропустить ни слова. Не говоря уж о том, что Копирующий выбрал для чтения любимый роман Ируки, который он все хотел перечитать и никак не мог из-за нехватки времени…

Закончив пятую главу, Хатаке остановился и скосил глаз на привалившегося к нему учителя.

– Ирука-сенсей, вы там не уснули?

– Что вы, Хатаке-сан. — Ирука приподнял голову и оглянулся. — Конечно, нет. Вы очень хорошо читаете.

– Интересная книга. — Хатаке задумчиво провел пальцами по выдавленному на обложке названию. Ирука почему-то задержал взгляд на его пальцах: длинных, тонких… аристократических, вдохновенно подхватил внутренний голос. Да, именно. И какая разница, что ладонь намозолена от постоянного обращения с металлом настолько, что прорезать кожу до крови просто не представляется возможным? Разве в этом дело… — Умеете вы выбирать литературу, Ирука-сенсей.

– Спасибо, — улыбнулся учитель и мимолетно, просто по привычке, глянул на часы. Сдавленно охнул.

– Что? — Копирующий напрягся.

– Половина одиннадцатого, — озвучил Ирука, стараясь не выдать своего сожаления. — Как быстро время летит…

– Да, имеет оно такую привычку, — улыбнулся Хатаке. Ирука выпрямился, перестав на него облокачиваться, и он, тоже сев прямо, отложил книгу. — Ну, если вы не против, то я… — Он глянул на Ируку и замер, не договорив.

– Что? — удивился тот.

Хатаке изогнул бровь и, протянув руку, потрогал кончики волос учителя, заплетенные в косички.

– Как мило, — высказался он. Ирука покраснел и стал поспешно их расплетать.

– Вот поэтому не люблю носить волосы распущенными, — пояснял он по ходу дела, мучительно смущаясь. — Сразу начинаю их кусать, на пальцы накручивать или вот… заплетать.

– Как мило… — повторил Хатаке, наблюдая за тем, как Ирука, путаясь в тоненьких прядках, пытается на ощупь их расплести, но этим только запутывает еще больше. — Дайте, я помогу.

– А? — удивленно поднял глаза Ирука, но сильные пальцы мягко и настойчиво убрали его руки от волос и вплелись в них сами. Ирука покорно замер: дергаться и вырываться в такой ситуации только себе дороже. К тому же… Было приятно. Настолько, что вырываться-то, собственно, и не хотелось. Странно — обычно Ирука не любил, когда дотрагивались до его волос, напрягался и нервничал. Сейчас же чужие пальцы осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, не спеша, распутывали тонкие прядки, и Ируке почему-то хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в этих ощущениях — наслаждаясь, а не раздражаясь, от прикосновений тонких пальцев…

Возможно, еще минута — и он бы так и сделал, но тут последняя косичка, наконец, поддалась и Копирующий вроде бы собрался убрать руки. Ирука вздохнул и попытался отстраниться, но затянутые в кожаные перчатки ладони опустились ему на голову и мягко провели по волосам, разглаживая их. Ирука вздрогнул всем телом, удивленно глядя на гостя. Очень хотелось задать детский вопрос «вы что это?», но Хатаке его опередил:

– Вам надо носить распущенные волосы, Ирука-сенсей. — Он убрал руки и будто на секунду задумался. Вздохнул. — Хотя тогда вам потребуется охрана.

– Зачем? — Определенно, Копирующий удивлял его все больше и больше.

– Отбиваться от поклонников, я же говорил, — улыбнулся Хатаке под маской и, отстранившись, поднялся. Ирука тоже встал. — С вашего позволения, Ирука-сенсей, я пойду.

– Конечно, — улыбнулся хозяин, проходя вслед за гостем в прихожую. — Спасибо вам, Хатаке-сан.

Копирующий улыбнулся шире и ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он махнул рукой и сказал:

– До завтра, Ирука-сенсей.

– До завтра, — машинально кивнул в ответ тот и закрыл за ним дверь.

И только спустя несколько минут, когда Ирука сидел на подоконнике и следил за уходящим в дождь Хатаке, его вдруг пронзило осознание. «До завтра?» — мысленно ахнул он. Что это значит? Копирующий завтра тоже придет? Ирука улыбнулся и прислонился головой к раме, вслушиваясь в дождь. Как ни странно, если это все же случится, он будет совсем не против...

***

Копирующий пришел на следующий день. И на следующий. И на следующий. На четвертый день его услали на миссию, и за два дня Ирука так по нему стосковался, что чуть ли не выл на луну. Вернувшись, Хатаке в тот же вечер пришел к нему и снова читал. Это был первый вечер, когда он совершенно спокойно, будто так и должно быть и всегда было, не спрашивая разрешения, никак это не выделяя, назвал Ируку на «ты». И еще этот вечер ознаменовался его первой ночевкой в доме Умино: вымотавшись на миссии, он уснул на середине предложения, уткнувшись лицом в книгу. Ирука, заметив это, улыбнулся, осторожно вынул книгу из его пальцев, подложил ему под голову подушку и укрыл пледом, а сам тоже ушел спать. Наутро он дал волю своему любопытству и поинтересовался, почему Копирующий пришел после миссии сразу к нему вместо того, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть и набраться сил. Губы под маской снова завораживающе растянулись в улыбке, и Хатаке, хитро щуря глаз, произнес единственное:

– А кто вам сказал, что я вчера не отдыхал?

И Ирука не нашелся, что на это ответить.

Так с тех пор и повелось. Копирующий у Ируки почти что поселился — приходя аккурат к ужину и проводя весь вечер за книгой, он оставался на ночь, и утро Ирука проводил так же в его обществе. Днем Хатаке чаще всего куда-то уходил, но вечером обязательно возвращался, чтобы снова читать. Дома он ночевал только тогда, когда ему нужно было уходить с утра на миссию. Ирука не смог бы ответить, чем это объяснялось, и каждый раз удивлялся, что Хатаке пришел, — не позволяя, не разрешая себе к этому привыкать, он каждый раз задавался вопросом, зачем Копирующий приходит. Но смелости спросить у него не набиралось. Какой-то почти суеверный страх каждый раз останавливал его: а вдруг, если он спросит, эти визиты прекратятся? Этого Ирука не хотел, больше того — по прошествии всего трех дней он стал бояться, что Хатаке не придет. И молча принимал его визиты, так, словно это было нормально для людей, которые толком и близко познакомились дай бог неделю назад. Без слова, каждый раз радуясь и улыбаясь, предвкушая еще несколько часов приятного общения и слушания.

Прошло еще две недели со дня первого визита Хатаке. Хокаге вызвала Ируку на медосмотр и, вполне удовлетворившись результатами лечения, заявила, что он может выйти на работу. Очки ему прописали слабее, чем предыдущие, поскольку зрение в результате длительного отдыха и интенсивного приема лекарств значительно улучшилось, препараты отменили, и Ирука вздохнул свободно. «Как жаль, что Какаши-сенсей на миссии, — подумал он первым делом. — Он бы за меня порадовался…» Хатаке услали на недельную миссию в деревню Песка, и Ирука вот уже два дня скучал в одиночестве. Впрочем, теперь, когда ему разрешили заниматься всем, чего только душа пожелает, дел у учителя было полно: зайти в Академию, справиться у заменяющего его преподавателя, что прошли его дети и на какой теме они остановились; зайти в отдел распределения миссий и узнать, как Котетсу и Изумо справлялись тут без него, а в результате в буквальном смысле схватиться за голову; вернувшись домой, составить план уроков и наконец-то в волю почитать… Но открыв книгу, Ирука нахмурился и задумался. «Теперь я в состоянии сам себя развлекать, — подумал он, стягивая очки и по появившейся с недавних пор привычке покусывая дужку. — Вряд ли Какаши-сенсей будет теперь тратить свое время на меня…» Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как в груди шевельнулась тоска. И, как всегда, совершенно проигнорировал мысль о том, что у Какаши и раньше-то не было особой причины к нему приходить…

***

Насколько он соскучился по работе, Ирука понял, только войдя в класс. Детишки облепили его со всех сторон, наперебой крича, как же они рады, что их дорогой сенсей выздоровел, — родители им сказали, что Ирука тяжело заболел, да в какой-то мере это так и было. Затем учитель подвергся допросу с пристрастием по поводу самочувствия и, как это ни странно, очков — малолетние шиноби с радостью тянули к новой драгоценности учителя руки, желая стащить их и проверить на прочность. В результате вместо запланированной темы урока Умино пришлось устроить лекцию на тему, как из самого обычного предмета сделать эффективное оружие, и он так увлекся, что даже сам почти поверил, что очки в качестве оружия можно использовать тридцатью различными способами, причем как целиком, так и отдельные их части. Ученики были в восторге, и, провожая их после занятий из класса, Ирука с насмешкой над самим собой подумал, что теперь придется уворачиваться не только от кунаев и сюрикенов, но и от всевозможных предметов, попавшихся под руку изобретательным детишкам.

Шиноби, пришедшие в тот день в отдел распределения миссий, вели себя не лучше детей. Очки заинтересовали их неимоверно, и Ирука с ужасом подумал, что Хатаке, пожалуй, был прав — охрана ему не помешает. Очки придавали и без того симпатичному чунину еще больше миловидности, так что шиноби обоего пола вдруг стали обращать на него совершенно определенное внимание. Ирука краснел, бледнел, натянуто улыбался и сидел, как на углях, под их взглядами.

Впрочем, уже очень скоро Ирука обнаружил значительное преимущество своей драгоценности. Например, сердитый взгляд поверх очков заставлял бывалых шиноби мяться, тушеваться и отводить глаза, как нашкодивших школьников. Если Ирука хотел показать невероятное удивление, он приподнимал очки и смотрел из-под них. Привычка почесывать в смущении шрам сменилась привычкой протирать очки специально предусмотренным платочком. Но больше всего Ируку радовало, что отчеты дзенины, будто устыдившись, стали сдавать в гораздо более приглядном виде, чем раньше. Почерки выправлялись, ошибки делались реже, и писались так необходимые Ируке бумажки уже явно не на коленке или стене, а за столом. Ирука не без основания полагал, что причиной этого были все те же его очки. От Какаши-сенсея он слышал, что Хокаге самолично прочитала шиноби длинную лекцию на тему «Как правильно оформлять отчет», достаточно резко высказавшись о том, что неправильное оформление не только подрывает работу отдела, но и вредит здоровью тех, кто работает с документацией. Мысленно Ирука благодарил Тсунаде за такое внимание. Все-таки приятно, когда за тебя так беспокоятся.

В общем и целом, жизнь вошла в свое обычное русло. Ирука снова почувствовал себя на месте, вернувшись на работу, снова зарылся в бумажки и совершенно забыл про свое клятвенное обещание следить за здоровьем. Снова задержки на работе допоздна, снова недосып и напряжение, снова «если не я, то кто?» и так далее, далее, далее…

Вот только Ирука не учел, что кое-кто имеет на этот счет совершенно другое мнение.

***

– Ну все, Ирука, пока, мы пошли. — Едва стукнуло шесть часов, Изумо и Котетсу, вечная неразлучная парочка бездельников, подскочили и скорым шагом направились к двери.

– Давайте… — отозвался машинально Ирука из-за горы бумаг. Ему сегодня нужно было еще разобрать стопку отчетов и проверить контрольные своего класса. Работы — вагон и маленькая тележка. Как всегда. — Я тут задержусь часа на три…

– Что?!

Ирука вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Приподнялся со стула, выглядывая из-за своих завалов. В дверях отдела, не обращая внимания на притихших Котзумов, стоял Копирующий и явно пылал праведным гневом.

– Какаши-сенсей! — Ирука радостно улыбнулся. — Ты уже вернулся? А мне сказали…

– Я закончил миссию раньше, — оборвал его Хатаке. Ирука приподнял брови: голос у него был злой — иначе не сказать. Поэтому когда Копирующий начал медленно приближаться к его столу, учитель интуитивно вжался в стул. — Это что такое?! Это как понимать, Ирука-сенсей?! Какого черта ты снова задерживаешься на работе?!

Ирука моргнул.

– Так… так надо ведь… — пробормотал он растерянно.

– Надо?! — Хатаке уже нависал над ним, перегнувшись через стол. — Тебе Хокаге что сказала? Беречь себя и свои глаза! Никаких дополнительных нагрузок! Она же запретила тебе оставаться дольше рабочего дня в штабе!

– Ну… — только и промямлил учитель, густо краснея. И впрямь, было такое. Но Ирука, подобно Наруто, прекрасно умел не слышать того, чего не хотел…

– Ну! — Копирующий всплеснул руками и выпрямился. — Поднимайся и домой. Быстро.

– Но у меня… — начал было Ирука и был тут же грубо прерван:

– Никаких «но»! Завтра закончишь.

– Я не могу! — Ирука наконец пришел в себя и повысил голос. — Мне работать надо! И вообще, Какаши-сенсей, ты что это распоряжаешься в моем отделе?! Я уйду, когда все закончу!

Изогнувшаяся бровь Хатаке и холодно блеснувший серый глаз заставили Ируку нервно сглотнуть. Эти признаки не предвещали ничего хорошего.

– Ах, вот как, Ирука-сенсей? — елейным голосом пропел Хатаке. Ируку передернуло, и он вжался в стул еще сильнее. — Ну, ты сам напросился…

Ирука не успел никак среагировать, да и, откровенно говоря, мало кто успел бы. В следующий миг его просто выкинуло со стула, а секунду спустя он обнаружил себя безвольно повисшим на плече Хатаке.

– Ай! Какаши, отпусти меня! — возмущенно закричал учитель, но какое там! Копирующий невозмутимо направился к выходу из отдела. — Пусти меня немедленно!

– Дома отпущу, — пообещал Хатаке. Глаз его вновь блеснул, на этот раз хитро. — Хотя не факт…

Ирука предпочел на последнее дополнение внимания не обратить. Он начал судорожно дергаться, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что никакого эффекта это не принесет. От резкого движения шнурок, стягивающий его хвост, не выдержал, слетел, и весь обзор Ируке закрыли волосы. Тот сердито тряхнул головой, и тут…

– Ай! Мои очки!..

Главная в последнее время драгоценность Ируки слетела с его носа и радостно зазвенела по полу. Какаши оглянулся.

– Разбились? — обреченно поинтересовался учитель, наконец, притихнув.

– Нет. — Какаши осторожно присел, так, что висящий вниз головой Ирука мазнул волосами по полу, и подобрал очки. Сложил в нагрудный карман и сделал шаг к двери.

– Сумку мою с тетрадями хоть возьми, я вечером проверю, — попросил вконец смирившийся со своей участью Ирука.

Хатаке усмехнулся, вернулся к столу и, взяв с края сумку учителя, повесил на плечо.

– Все? — спросил он. Ирука буркнул что-то утверждающее. — Тогда пошли домой.

– Пошли, — согласился учитель. Хатаке широко улыбнулся.

– Как я люблю, когда ты такой сговорчивый, Ирука-сенсей, — промурлыкал он и вышел из отдела.

Оставшиеся в одиночестве Котзумы молчали несколько минут от непередаваемого изумления. И в конце концов Изумо выдохнул:

– Ну дела…

***

– Тебе обязательно было устраивать это представление? — поинтересовался Ирука, когда ему, наконец, надоело обиженно дуться, тем более что спина Копирующего на это никак не реагировала.

Хатаке в очередной раз поздоровался с кем-то из знакомых и лаконично ответил:

– Иначе ты не согласился бы уйти с работы.

– Вот уж точно, — фыркнул Ирука. Помолчал. — Скоро мы уже придем?

– Скоро, скоро, — усмехнулся Хатаке.

– Слушай, неужели обязательно триумфально проносить меня по всей Конохе? — страдальчески возмутился Ирука. — Да еще по главным улицам!

Шесть часов — самое оживленное время в деревне: все возвращаются с работы. Поэтому по пути к дому Ируки Копирующий здоровался с такой толпой народа, что учитель мысленно стонал: сколько людей узнает о его позорище!

– Если ты будешь поменьше вопить, тебя вряд ли кто узнает, — ухмыльнулся Хатаке.

Ирука открыл было рот, чтобы снова возмутиться, но решил, что его совет весьма здравый, и до самого дома не произнес больше ни слова.

Звякнули ключи, открылась дверь — и вот, наконец-то Ирука в родной квартире. Копирующий нагнулся и осторожно поставил учителя на ноги. Тот радостно выпрямился и… судорожно охнув, схватился за жилет Хатаке, чтобы не упасть. Голова немилосердно кружилась от резкой смены положения, колени подогнулись, и поддержавшие его сильные руки, кольцом сомкнувшиеся вокруг талии, оказались весьма кстати. Ирука закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в грудь Копирующему, удачно пристроив тяжелую голову и совершенно не думая о том, что положение это, в целом, довольно двусмысленное.

– О Ками-сама… — простонал учитель. Перед закрытыми глазами плавали разноцветные круги.

Хатаке сверху усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, только зачем-то покрепче его обнял. 

Несколько минут они стояли молча. Головокружение вскоре прошло, круги исчезли, и, в принципе, Ирука мог бы уже не только стоять самостоятельно, но и передвигаться, однако отстраняться и выдавать улучшение своего состояния почему-то не хотелось. Было так тепло… тепло и спокойно. Все мысли о работе, все бесконечные «должен» и «надо» как-то сразу забылись, когда он вдохнул терпкий запах полыни, исходящий от Копирующего. Можно было ни о чем не думать, ни за что не отвечать… Блаженство для того, кто взвалил на себя слишком тяжелую ношу.

– Ирука… — тронул его ухо тихий выдох. Учитель вздрогнул от странного чувства, пронзившего позвоночник, но попытался собрать разбежавшиеся мысли в кучу и поднял голову.

– Извини. — Он предпринял слабую попытку освободиться, но его не отпустили, больше того — прижали еще крепче. Ирука удивленно приподнял брови. — Эй, ты чего? Какаши…

– Ирука…

Выдох уже не в ухо, а в шею, и следом за ним — легкое касание обнаженной кожи ткани маски.

– Какаши-сенсей, ты что…

Легкий поцелуй прямо сквозь маску заставил замолчать, изумленно и испуганно расширив глаза. Одна рука с талии переместилась вверх и зарылась в волосы, с наслаждением перебирая тяжелые пряди.

– Ирука… — Глубокий, сильный и нежный в то же время голос.

«Я схожу с ума…» Умино казалось, что он сейчас расплавится от этих прикосновений и от этого голоса. И совсем, совсем не хотелось вырываться, отстраняться и возмущаться, сейчас это казалось неправильным, нелепым, ненужным… Вместо этого Ирука потянулся вверх, прикрыв глаза, к стянутым маской губам, и неумело, неловко коснулся их, вырвав судорожный вздох. А затем, поддавшись давнему желанию, осторожно, будто боясь причинить боль, стянул с лица Копирующего маску и хитай.

Глаза — один серый, один кроваво-красный — стали испуганными и беспомощными, как у побитого щенка. Дыхание Хатаке чуть участилось, казалось, он боролся с желанием натянуть маску обратно и поэтому сжимал руки на талии и в волосах Ируки все сильнее. А Ирука зачарованно рассматривал незнакомое лицо. Такое тонкое, красивое и… беззащитное, совсем по-детски. «Он прячется за своей маской, — мелькнуло осознание. — Прячет свои истинные эмоции, прячет себя… И боится, боится показывать кому-либо — потому что это может причинить боль… Боится предательства…» Острое чувство заботы и нежности пронзило душу, и Ирука, обняв Хатаке за шею, притянул его к себе.

– Я тебя не выдам, — шепнул Ирука ему в губы. И тут же почувствовал, как благодарно сжались объятия.

– Я знаю. — Ответный шепот и — поцелуй…

…Мир потемнел и растворился в сгущающихся сумерках, исчез, будто его и не было никогда. И были только руки, губы, стоны, вскрики, тяжелое дыхание; весь мир — в объятиях, в сплетении тел, в ласках и томных, наполненных желанием взглядах...

…А утро вернуло мир на свое место.

«Ками-сама, что я вчера сделал?» — эта мысль была не ужасающей, как ей подобало, а лишь ленивой и почти кокетливой. В большой мере этому способствовало пробуждение в теплых крепких объятиях. Не мог Ирука возмущаться и ужасаться, когда его окутывало такое мягкое и надежное тепло.

«Однако надо вставать…» — Ирука неохотно разлепил один глаз, потом второй, приподнял осторожно голову. Судя по едва-едва вставшему солнцу, было еще рано, то есть — как раз то время, когда обычно просыпался Ирука.

На попытку встать, да еще стараясь при этом не разбудить Копирующего, тело отреагировало однозначно — весьма неприятной болью. Ирука мужественно переждал первый приступ и повторил попытку. Встать на ноги удалось с четвертого раза, и Ирука, пошатываясь и завернувшись в первую попавшуюся под руку рубашку, ушел в душ.

«Хорошо-то как…» Прохладные струи с силой били по подставленному лицу, заставляя окончательно проснуться. Идеально — после такого вот пробуждения.

Ирука улыбнулся, чувствуя, как загорается на щеках румянец. Легкое смущение, радость, необычайная легкость… и никакого стыда. Вот то, что он ощущал. Все, что произошло ночью, было так правильно, так нужно, так единственно верно и неоспоримо, что стыдиться этого казалось самой величайшей нелепостью. «Какаши, ты на меня однозначно дурно влияешь», — рассмеялся Ирука своим мыслям.

Он вылез из душа, быстро оделся, позавтракал и вернулся в комнату. Присел на край постели, любуясь спящим дзенином. Во сне он выглядел таким спокойным, расслабленным… счастливым. Ирука подумал, что отдал бы все, лишь бы это выражение появлялось на его открытом лице как можно чаще. Хитро улыбнувшись, он поднялся, взял на столе небольшой клочок бумаги и, быстро написав одно-единственное слово, положил его на подушку рядом с Хатаке. 

«Вот так».

Ирука развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Нахмурился, увидев валяющуюся на полу сумку с так и не проверенными вчера тетрадями. Придется сегодня выкручиваться… Ирука сам себе покачал головой и, напоследок обшарив лежавший тут же жилет Хатаке и выудив из кармана свои очки, ушел.

А в спальне на подушке, чуть шевелясь от ровного дыхания спящего, лежала записка с одним-единственным словом: «Люблю».

***

День прошел на редкость удачно. Или это только счастливому Ируке так показалось? Ну, да, любимые ученики преподнесли пару сюрпризов, в результате чего кабинету теперь требовался основательный ремонт; ну, да, от Хокаге поступило задание составить промежуточную сводку отчетности и теперь весь отдел в буквальном смысле дымился над бумагами; ну, да, весь день обнаружившие новое развлечение дзенины смущали Ируку приличными и не совсем словами и намеками — ну и что? Ирука светился счастьем, даже стекла очков, казалось, искрились от этого света.

– Вы очень радостный сегодня, Ирука-сенсей, — пропела Куренай. — Что это вас так радует?

Ирука только загадочно улыбнулся, слегка покраснел и ничего не ответил.

– Дайте я угадаю. — Изумо вынырнул из бумажек и глянул на коллегу. — У Ируки-сенсея появилась личная жизнь?

Ирука улыбнулся шире и ниже склонился над документами, чем явно указал на его правоту. Все, кто находился в это время в комнате распределения миссий, удивленно присвистнули.

– Как, Ирука-сенсей, вас у нас украли? — наигранно-разочарованно протянула Куренай. — Можем ли мы это допустить?

Понявшие, что она задумала, дзенины стали медленно приближаться к столу. Ирука поднял голову и быстро оценил ситуацию. Глянул на часы — было без одной минуты шесть. Он улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Учитывая то, что моя личная жизнь, скорее всего, войдет сейчас сюда, я бы вам не советовал…

Дверь в отдел распахнулась, и из-за спин дзенинов послышался угрожающий рык:

– Что здесь происходит?

Ирука поднялся с места, выглядывая Копирующего.

– Хатаке-сан, — позвал он, показывая, что он здесь. Тот немедленно двинулся к столу. Ирука улыбнулся. — Тут все горят желанием узнать о моей личной жизни…

Копирующий обернулся и обвел холодным взглядом собрание. Затем безразлично отвернулся.

– Хотеть не вредно, — произнес он и молниеносно — Ирука даже отклониться не успел — стянул с учителя очки. Ирука растерянно поморгал: мир потерял четкость и немного поплыл в глазах. Хатаке улыбнулся под маской. — Давай домой, Ирука.

– Но, Какаши… — попробовал было сопротивляться тот.

– Никаких «но», — отрезал Хатаке. — Сам пойдешь или тебя опять понести?

– Мне надо отчетность сдать, пойми…

Видимо, Копирующий принял это за ответ, поскольку в следующую секунду Ирука уже болтался у него на плече.

– Пусти. — Учитель даже толком не сопротивлялся — смысл? — Я сам пойду. Все равно очки у тебя, а я без них ни черта не вижу.

Ноги учителя снова коснулись земли, Ирука независимо отряхнулся и поправил растрепавшийся хвостик.

– Пошли. — Хатаке быстро проложил путь сквозь толпу. А на самом пороге, пропустив Ируку вперед в коридор, обернулся и посоветовал: — Челюсти-то подберите, а то потеряете.

И исчез.

В отделе воцарилась гробовая тишина. Все пытались убедиться, правильно ли они поняли то, что только что произошло. И только уже прошедшие этот этап познания Котзумы понимающе переглядывались друг с другом.


End file.
